


something so magic

by maraudersourwolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Peter Pan Fusion, Attempt at Humor, Fantasy, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Peter Pan References, The Author Regrets Everything, The author swears a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 08:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19352920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maraudersourwolf/pseuds/maraudersourwolf
Summary: It all starts with the open window of Liam's room. The one he clearly remembered closing it. The one no one should get to because he's on a fifth floor and really, why didn't he just call the cops?





	something so magic

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheodoreR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheodoreR/gifts).



> **THIAM DISNEY MOVIE FEST 2k19**
> 
>  
> 
> I am fashionable late to the party, right?  
> It's not like everyone closed the curtains on me, _right?_  
>  I will like to thank my procrastination and the lack of imagination with this one.
> 
>  
> 
> To Med,  
> because I hate her.  
> Happy belated birthday, you winged rat.
> 
>  
> 
> Barely to absolutely none beta'd.  
> This is a mistake, so it's _that_ messy.  
> I don't even know what to say at this point, so  
> Enjoy!

 

 

 

 

Liam doesn't consider himself a Peter Pan fan.

Yes, his mom did read him the short version for kids more times than it's recommendable when he was nothing but an adorable mess of inexplicable tantrums, way too big eyes and the strange fixation with wanting a dog when he clearly didn’t stand not being the centre of attention of the house. 

Yes, he did watch the Disney movie as many times as to dangerously reach the three digits. And then the sequel. And the live action. And the amazing one with Robin Williams. Up to the point where he got banned from picking the movies for movie night and instead had the honours of picking the snacks.

Yes, he did had a pajama of Peter Pan, that came with a little sword plushie that matched. And then a Halloween costume that ended up being his clothes for class until the seams gave up. And a plushie.

Yes, he did asked to go to Disneyland only to follow the fake Peter Pan around like a puppy and ask way too many questions to a guy that was equally amused and terrified of the determination Liam had to know all the secrets of Neverland.

And yes, he does own a first edition of the book and has quite the collection of as many different editions he can get his hands into.

But he wouldn’t go that extra mile to be called a fan.

  
  


*

  
  


For someone who is a non-fan of Peter Pan, he misses most of the cues of what is happening to him.

He would like to blame it on a forced adulthood and lack of sleep.

  
  


*

  
  


Liam’s been waking up to his bedroom window open.

He clearly closed it the night before because he might be a furnace most of the time, like Mason keeps repeating after he’s wearing three layers of clothes plus a sweater when Liam is just wearing a light long sleeved shirt, but the middle of winter is not the best time in the world to decide airing the house at the late hours of night is the adult way to go.

He knows there might be other factors that he’s sort of overseeing. Like that maybe they get a burglar each night and he only steals little things so neither of them notice at first. Or that he’s a sleep walker now. Or that Mason decided that he can’t live anymore with the toxic radiation that his ground of dirty socks is emanating and decides that freezing to death is better than having his nose melt down while they sleep.

Huh.

There’s no other way around it, definitely a burglar.

  
  


*

  
  


The only flaw on his detective skills is that the apartment they share with Mason and the infestation of cockroaches that will wake them up singing at some point is that it’s on the fifth floor of a very sketchy looking building that they wouldn’t even be living into if it wasn’t because the rent is incredibly cheap, probably because of the extra added mold on the walls that promise death if you breath in too deep, and because of the really amazing chinese restaurant across the street.

They can definitely overlook the Jurassic Park sized cockroaches for that damn combo 11 of ginger beef with egg noodles.

  
  


*

  
  


Liam really wishes that he doesn’t have to wake up to the burglar at any given point. 

There's so much damage he can do with his lacrosse stick before needing to jump out the window.

 

*

  
  


Somehow he manages to wake up to something worse.

  
  


*

  
  


A book hits him square in the face and Liam’s brain has, for a moment, the logical explanation that he just fell asleep reading like hundreds of time before. Nothing his nose hadn’t experienced before.

But then another book hits him.

And then another one.

And by the fifth, it’s very evidently that a) he didn't, in fact, get as many books piled up in front of his face, and b) he can’t astral project read from the other corner of the room, and c) that someone is throwing his books at him. More specifically, the ones of his Peter Pan collection that he cares so deeply for.

Or so he thought, up until the moment another book hits him right in the middle of his eyebrows just as he’s turning around to see the cause of the ruckus.

He can’t remember having a hardcover edition that’s so heavy to put him down in a second.

  
  


*

  
  


Liam wakes up after who knows how many hours he’s been out, even if the clock at his bedside table says it’s been roughly five minutes since he got the worst concussion a hardcover book had given someone in history.

He hisses at the mean headache that comes with having a human baby weight worth smack you in the face full speed, just to finally focus on the green eyes that are glaring at him through the other side of the room. Schwarzenegger arms crossed over a dorito shaped chest and the meanest aura of  _ I will murder you in your sleep while you less expect it _ . And Liam guesses his brain decided he just have to try if that’s not fake propaganda.

Because he passes out again.

  
  


*

  
  


When he comes back to the land of the living again, the headache is still there and the murder in green tights is there too, so no, he didn’t dream him as a result of his concussion. 

The glare now have turned into a sort of pout but the Burglar-Slash-Theater-Guy-That-Decided-Murder-Would-Make-Him-Famous now isn’t paying attention to him. Instead he’s flipping through pages as if the thing just offended his whole family tree, so Liam takes his time to look at him thoroughly. From the mussed semi-long hair that looks almost professionally styled back, the frown on his face, the sharp jaw, the fucking perfect nose. Why the fuck is a model breaking into his apartment and not making millions on a magazine or social media.

And really, how can he even get tights to even work on those legs.

“ _ What the fuck _ ,” he breathes out when the checking out is done and the surprise gives place back to the irritation. 

Finally, Murder-Theater-Guy looks at him and blinks. Then frowns even worse, because how dare Liam interrupt his breaking into an apartment to throw books at the people living in it and then start to read.

“Really, what the fuck--,” says Murder-Theater-Guy and Liam does not, in fact, perk at the sound of that hoarse voice, “-- why do you have so many of these? Full of fucking lies,” he grumbles, letting the book fall onto the floor with a sickening thud.

Liam would like to know where does this guy come from because there’s something seriously wrong with that place that seem to have never heard that fantasy as a literary genre. They need to place it in a map and put it under quarantine until they can solve that major issue. Who knows what would happen if they get to see Lord of the Rings.

“Of course those are lies,” Liam tries with a voice that sounds both condescending and completely offended all together and why is he even trying to reason with someone who broke into his house, “People don’t fly, for starters.”

Murder-Teather-Guy arches a brow at him. And then he lifts off the ground.

And Liam isn’t proud of saying he passes out again.

  
  


*

  
  


“You’re possessed”

“I’m not possessed,” Murder-Teather-Guy snorts.

“How can you not be possessed, you’re flying. Humans don’t fly. How long have you been able to-- to--,” Liam gestures to the air, grimacing. He knows that he looks like he just made out with a piece of lemon, but he can’t even start to explain how this whole thing is freaking him out.

“Since forever”

“Then you’re a demon”

Murder-Teather-Guy huffs and sits down on the bed. He’s not at all invited but Liam guesses is way better than having him hover around on the ceiling, like a murder moth drawn to whatever murder moths are drawn to.

“Not a demon,” Murder-Teather-Guy says, but the smirk on his lips says otherwise.

“Not a demon? Then what the fuck are you? Is this a prank? Did Mason pay you to do this?”

“Who is Mason?”

Of course Mason wouldn't pay a complete stranger to get into their apartment and physically assault Liam with books. He's the adult of them both, he'd know about the murdering chance, so it only makes sense. 

What doesn’t make sense is that there’s a real stranger danger inside his fifth floor apartment in the middle of the night without knowing who Mason is and yet still pretending Liam is the worst pest the world could come up with.

“Okay so-- I’m supposed to believe you’re Peter Pan”

He follows with his gaze a Murder-Teather-Guy, who's now on his feet and walking around, noticing that there's a tiny something hanging at the side of his hip. Something with a really peculiar shape. A knife shape.

He's so screwed.

“No,” Murder-Teather-Guy chuckles as he moves towards the window.

The stranger that could very likely be a murderer but who's also very handsome and very weird leans at the side of the window frame, looking around completely disinterested as Liam tries to match his thoughts with the solid truth that his life is most likely in danger and why the fuck is he keeping up the conversation instead of running away from this completely deluded guy.

“Peter Pan is dead,” Murder-Teather-Guy says steadily like someone would say that the night is cold and the sun will come out in the morning.

“Dead? How can he be dead, the whole point of Peter Pan is that he can’t die--”

Liam doesn't exactly know why he's arguing with a clearly insane person that could murder him at any given moment, but he has feelings regarding this topic. 

Again, he's not a fan.

“There’s always a way”

It sounds like a threat. 

Liam is sure that is a threat. 

This is how he dies.

  
  


*

  
  


To say he's offended of the loud laugh Murder-Teather-Guy lets out at his expenses is an understatement.

  
  


*

  
  


At least he can be the one throwing books at stranger's faces this time.

  
  


*

  
  


“So you’re telling me Peter Pan doesn’t exist”

“Glad to know your little brain picked that one out,” Murder-Teather-Guy replies with a smirk, muscled arms crossed in front of his chest and making paying attention a very difficult thing.

“What a shame--,” Liam mumbles, not missing the short look of betrayal the total stranger sends his way for the short amount of half a second, “I kinda liked him”

Murder-Teather-Guy dares to look around at the disarray of Peter Pan books thrown all over the bed and floor, at the plushie on his book shelf, and then back at him with a raised brown and a teasing smile.

“You don't say,” he mutters and really, Liam never felt the ache of punching the lights out of a possible murder stranger stronger than now. “That’s because you haven’t met me yet”

And that sounds like a damn threat as well.

  
  


*

  
  


“What is your name again?”

“Didn’t tell you my name”

“Exactly,” Liam replies, “So tell me your name or I’ll call you fake Peter Pan because I refuse to believe--”

“Theo,” Murder-Teather-Guy-That-Actually-Has-A-Name grunts as if it pained him to say it out loud, “Theo Raeken”

That sounds like the name of a psychopath, Liam gets why someone would come up with such a silly name as Peter Pan instead of one that makes you think of a guy with a hammer about to break your hand.

Just in case, he doesn’t voice it out loud.

  
  


*

  
  


“Just so we are clear--,” Liam asks, watching Theo starting to crawl out the window without even daring to say goodbye and that’s just rude. Who does he think he is, getting into someone’s house without permission just to get back out again still without permission. “-- this was all a dream and I’ll forget about you in the morning, right?”

Theo looks out the window, at the rising sun, and then back at Liam. He’s doing something with his face. Some sort of coded message that Liam guesses he actually knows what it means, but he’s too damn tired to pay that much attention to a figment of his imagination.

“Sure,” Theo says and then jumps out.

Good thing they are on the same terms.

  
  


*

  
  


When he wakes up a few couple of hours later, the books are still thrown around in a mess and Liam’s skin still feels too tight with the idea that someone pulled a teen vampire novel out of their ass and were watching him sleep without his consent because fuck it, right?

So it wasn’t a dream.

He can’t understand why can’t the world function like he wants it to.

  
  


*

  
  


A mix of disbelief and disapproval, that’s what that face was about.

That’s the face Mason does when Liam pulls still edible food from under his bed or when he tried to hypnotize their landlord into not charging them the month of rent or generally at everything Liam does, even if it’s breathing. A face that only Mason can do because Liam actually loves Mason and there’s so many things someone can get away with when they’re the ones paying rent.

Something Theo doesn’t do.

So how dare he do that face to him.

  
  


*

  
  


Of course Theo gets back that same night.

And then the next one.

And the other one.

And the other.

Because clearly Liam doesn’t deserve a good night of peaceful sleep ever again.

  
  


*

  
  


“So-- your shadow”

Liam remembers the stories where Peter Pan’s shadow liked to cause ruckus and mischief, but nothing serious. Theo’s shadow both looks like a wolf is about to jump out of the dark corner of his room and the pettiest little children about to have a meltdown in the middle of the mall.

Theo looks up from what he’s doing, fixes his gaze on Liam and then down at his shadow, that slithers in place and makes Liam think on how much he hates snakes.

“Oh,” Theo mumbles.

_ Oh. _

Like he forgot his shadow was there at all. Like someone can literally forget something that naturally happens around them. Gravity? What is that? Never heard of it. Oh, you saying I have to breathe to be alive? Sounds like a lie but go off I guess.

Silence keeps on stretching and Liam notices that Theo just completely brushed the topic off, once again focused on whatever he found on that old photo album of Liam’s youth that had been tucked in between a stack of books for who knows how long or why because he can’t make recollection of how did he even end up with that sort of stuff anyways.

“So is it useless then?”

Liam doesn’t even have time to open his mouth again before one of the books he still hadn’t put back on the shelf lifts up from the ground and bitch slap him across the face as if that would take the stupidity away.

“I don’t know, is it?,” Theo asks, still without getting his gaze away from the photos but with an amused smile on his lips.

And isn't that just great.

Now Liam has to find a way to kill shadows too.

  
  


*

  
  


“How do one murder a shadow?,” Liam asks and it's met by Theo's very blank expression.

 

“Why?,” Theo asks slowly, frowning in concern.

“Asking for a friend”

 

 

*

  
  


There is no information on how to kill shadows and Theo's now stays some good feet away.

Good.

It needs to learn who is the boss.

  
  


*

  
  


“Where do you live?”

“S econd star to the right, and straight on ‘till morning,” Theo says with some extra saccharine voice and Liam doesn't need any super hearing to notice how sharp and ready to murder energy Theo's voice is filled with.

“When you say it like that, it just sounds like you’re living on the streets,” Liam mumbles and he knows he’s doing something weird with his face because Theo’s doing something weird with his own too that looks too close to what Mason does when he’s trying to make Liam’s mouth close for good but with an extra pinch of murder-y. “Do you live on the streets? Is that why you keep coming here? Because I don’t plan on sharing my bed with you, y’know? It’s my bed, you can get your own--”

“I live in a house, Liam,” Theo replies and okay, maybe his face wasn’t of fear. It was of astonishment at how his brain manages to work like the one of a kid in a sugar rush. Or maybe at how quick Liam manages to offend someone in so short span of time. “With my own bed. I don’t even want to be any close to that thing you sleep in”

Theo crosses his arms and suddenly frowns, like he owns the right to be offended because Liam asked something any other logical person would. The only one allowed to be offended here is Liam because he’s been trying to get to sleep but Theo keeps coming in like he doesn’t own a house or a bed or like he hates being alone in his own house.

“It’s a bed, not a thing. And I barely sleep in it because you don’t let me sleep anymore. Always getting through the window, even when I lock it,” Liam grumbles, crossing his arms too because if Theo gets offended then Liam is going to be offended at that. “I was just asking”

“You’re always  _ just asking _ ”

And okay, maybe Theo has a point.

He’s still not going to un-offended because of that.

  
  


*

  
  


There’s a strange smile at the edge of Theo’s mouth and that’s what Liam takes more offense at. 

Because it’s somehow gorgeous but in a very annoying way.

  
  


*

  
  


Having a point doesn't win over Liam having questions, clearly.

  
  


*

  
  


“And what about faeries?”

Theo turns, confused, and looks at him like he just grew another head and not like he’s asking one of the most important pressing question the human race ever had besides the never ending search for aliens.

“You know--,” Liam gestures like he hopes looks like a faerie or maybe even a butterfly, but most likely looks like he’s trying to summon something out of thin air, “little humans with wings, pretty ears, give you powder to fly -  _ faith, trust, and pixie dust _ ? ”

“I think you're flying with another kind of dust,” Theo replies.

And the only reply Liam can muster is to throw his pillow at him.

  
  


*

  
  


He’s now without a pillow, because Theo decided to throw it out the window and the crazy homeless guy from around the block took it before Liam could go pick it up.

But was it worth it.

  
  


*

  
  


“Are you telling me they aren't real either?”

“What thing?”

“Fairies, Theo!,” Liam  grumbles, “Oh my god, stay focused. This is important. Faeries. Do they exist? Are they real?”

“They are,” Theo replies and frowns amusedly at how Liam cheers without seemingly logic. But there’s a logic. Liam can now prove to Mason that fairies exist and that he wasn’t high on anything when he saw one when they were kids and-- “They look like little demons. Have tons of sharp teeth, black eyes and like to lure kids away. I can assure you they’re not interested on making people fly at all, at least it is to their death”

There's nothing sacred anymore.

  
  


*

  
  


After a couple of too many nights of Theo just appearing whenever he wants to without any regard of Liam’s life after the sun rises, he wonders why.

Why he keeps coming back.

Why he keeps depriving him of sleep.

Why is life so cruel.

  
  


*

  
  


“You never asked me about pirates,” Theo mutters while floating face down on the ceiling, looking at Liam who’s on the bed very snuggled under the covers and completely starfish so that Theo doesn’t even think about laying down with him.

“Don’t be silly, I know pirates are real, you’re just trying to confuse me with your mental tricks but they’ll not work”

“Oh, so they wouldn’t”

Theo’s smirk is different this time. Not so calculated nor sharp. Just a natural gesture, eyes twinkling in a way that makes Liam remember the drawing of both stars that guide to Neverland.

And maybe he’s starting to get it a bit more each time.

  
  


*

  
  


Or maybe not.

  
  


*

  
  


“I don't want to be part of your lost boys gang”

“My what now”

“Lost boys. The orphans that you adopt and take to Neverland. Making your little army of chubby arms and falling teeth,” Liam grumbles, “I know what you’re trying to do. You want to take me there and train them for you but joke’s on you because I don’t like kids at all and if I get to train them I’ll make them take down your monarchy so I can be their ruler”

Theo stays in silence and really, this is starting to turn old. Just standing there and looking, like Liam is one of those terrible car crashes you sometimes get to witness and he’s just waiting for the flying bodies and the car on fire but he’ll get extremely disappointed because Liam has his shit together. He knows what is happening. He’s not a car crash in the making, he’s a very polite biker at the side of the road, with all they protection gear and not threatening of death to the car drivers that try to run him over.

“So you’d throw down a monarchy just to build another one?”

“Exactly”

“Let’s just ignore how bad that is,” Theo mumbles and the fucker has a smile on his lips. Like he’s amused. Like it is amusing that Liam is threatening to throw down his reign to build a cooler new one. “Just answer me-- why would I take kids? Do I look like a mother hen to you?”

And no, Theo looks nothing like a mother hen. He looks like the complete opposite of that. Someone that should not be trusted with kids, not even during an emergency. Someone parents put a restraining order just so this guy doesn’t even look at their kids. An anti-mother hen.

Liam is getting tired of the deceive he’s been taking all this years.

  
  


*

  
  


As night passes, Liam notices that Theo decided to stop throwing books at him and that he can actually sleep a bit while Theo does his _ thing _ in a corner. Which means that either hovering over him in the air, coming back to his roots and being the Creeper McCreeperson that opens windows uninvited, or reading one of his old Peter Pan books and scoff.

Liam likes the last one the most, because at times Theo will find the parts he highlighted and he’ll smile, trace the words with his fingertips and just look softer than usual. 

  
  


*

 

What surprises Liam more is that he’s starting to go softer for Theo too, but on the inside.

  
  


*

  
  


For some reason, he decides to take the Peter Pan books out.

After all, the original version is a bit more interesting.

  
  


*

  
  


“I never asked you why you suddenly decided to get into my apartment that first time”

“It wasn’t sudden”

“It wasn’t?”

It’s not that his heart breaks a little but it does, because up to this point Liam had thought that maybe he was special. Like in the book, although nothing on the book had been real so far so it only made sense this wasn’t real either.

“No,” Theo grumbles, moving to the bookshelf and letting out a sound of surprise at the lack of Peter Pan books that had been stacked before. He stills plays it off by idly touching around the other books left behind to fill the space, “I had been sitting outside your window for months”

“You what?”

“You stay late a lot,” Theo continued, “Always reading a part of that stupid book full of lies. It got me pissed”

“So you decided to stalk me and then break in to throw me my books?”

“The window wasn’t latched”

“That’s no excuse!”

“It is when you plan on murder someone--”

And there it is.

Liam knew Theo was a murderer since the first second, but of course Mason wouldn’t believe him. You’re dreaming it all, it’s not real. Like hell it’s not real. Liam was right, he had been chosen but as a murder victim.

“-- but when I saw you, I just stopped thinking about what should I do to kill time. And thought about you. Reading that stupid book over and over, on why you did it. And then decided to check it out for myself”

Theo now is sporting a really nice splotchy blush taking over his face and he’s completely avoiding Liam’s gaze but that’s okay, because Liam is blushing too. The only difference is that Liam can’t stop looking at that stupid gorgeous face that’s now red and making pop those offensively beautiful green eyes.

Liam is going to dream with that face forever now, how dare Theo do this to him.

“So it wasn’t sudden,” Theo grumbles and just like that, he snaps back to something resembling his usual asshole self.

Only that Liam has now come to know how Theo usually is, enough to understand that this isn’t the Asshole Theo he came to know the first day but a jittery mess of nerves that resembles too much exactly how he feels. Because they’re at that point of whatever this thing they have going on is called.

And Liam is now  _ realizing _ .

Well, fuck. 

  
  


*

  
  


To say that Theo’s confession doesn’t help his getting soft inside issue is an understatement.

  
  


*

  
  


After his murder statement that turned out killing Liam in a whole different way, Theo changes a bit.

Or maybe not at all, because if Liam thinks about it there’s no much difference between getting assaulted by books in the middle of the night and falling down five floors down to his unyielding death.

One way or another, he gets murdered in the end.

  
  


*

  
  


“Theo, yes, hello, hi-- not trying to ruin things for you but how do you plan to hide that you’re floating outside of a fifth floor window from everyone's sight? Just wondering”

Theo’s floating on front of him, like many other times. Except he’s now outside the window. Liam had never noticed how he just had assumed Theo could only float when close to the ground up to this point where he just wants to yank him back inside.

“Do they look like they’re watching?”

Liam looks down. There’s almost no one in sight and the few people who is are happily tapping away on their phones. It also turns out to be a bad idea, because he gets this thing where he feels his body is tipping forward into the abyss and his stomach sinks lower than where it is supposed to be.

“Come on, jump,” Theo says, somehow managing to sound cheerful and not be scary while doing so, “I’ll teach you how to fly”

“You’ll teach me to fly?,” Liam asks in horror, still gripping tightly to the window frame, “Do I look like I have wings? I’m not a bird. I don’t fly. You can’t let someone fall to their death and call it  _ teaching how to fly _ ”

“How about you trust me a little?,” Theo chuckles, leaning on his back over thin air and making Liam’s stomach do a summer assault between letting out his last dinner and just implode in itself.

“How about I don’t and you go fuck yourself?”

There’s no way Liam will follow Theo’s lead. Not all. He knows how this goes, he’s seen enough murder documentaries and National Geographic channel. Either this is a framed plan to make it look like an accident or Theo’s going to do that thing ducks do at the side of a mountain and let him fall in hopes he learns and if not, good luck. 

But Liam’s smarter than that.

There’s no fucking way he’ll do this.

  
  


*

  
  


That is exactly what happens in the end.

  
  


*

  
  


The second Liam falls off the window, Theo's swiping him off from thin air onto his chest. Liam isn't holding to dear life to him, no sir. He isn’t screaming bloody murder while Theo laughter echoes on his ear either. He’s just very stoically trying not to die from  heart attack while Theo’s strong arms hold his middle way more adamantly than how Liam would have expect him to do.

“Oh m _ y god _ , you really thought I was going to make you fly!?,” Theo screams, but there’s a giggle in there and Liam takes full offense on it.

“That’s what you do in books!”

He knows it’s not a logical explanation because nothing of this is logical, to begin with. And then there’s the thing with how everything the book had said up to this point had matched nothing of who Theo is and for clear reasons. No one wants to give free nightmares to children. It’s enough with one boogeyman.

“I told you they were lies!”

And it’s okay anyways.

Really.

Liam will just have to wait until being on the ground before punching Theo’s stupid gorgeous face

  
  


*

  
  


He doesn’t wait.

He headbutts him right the second the panic of falling to his death settles and instead comes the anger of his ruined childhood trashing his insides.

It’s not the best of ideas.

  
  


*

  
  


“You dropped me!”

“You headbutted me! What did you expect was going to happen!?,” Theo growls, too close to his face. It sounds gangly, but since his nose is now red and swollen, it only makes sense that he’d sound like a squeaky toy rather than a human.

“To not drop me, that’s what I was expecting! You don’t let go of someone who can’t fly!,” Liam screams back because at least he does have a reason to do so. He almost died. Theo has no reason at all to be offended when Liam was the one who saw Death in the eye and called it a day in the last second.

Okay, yes, he barely got to the fourth floor but he still felt too close to dying and that is not a nice feeling at all. So sue him.

“And you don’t headbutt the only thing keeping you from falling, you dumbass!,” Theo this time sounds annoyed but

Theo keeps having a point and Liam is starting to grow tired of it. That’s it. He’ll just have to punch it again.

Once they are finally back into his room, clearly. Because he’s not risking dying again.

 

 

*

  
  


He does punch Theo.

In the mouth.

With his own.

  
  


*  
  


 

“You kissed me,” Theo gasps but there’s something in his gaze. Delight.

Something Liam isn’t used to see a lot sent to his way, who knows why. 

“No, I didn’t,” Liam replies and shugs.

It wasn’t supposed to be a kiss. If Theo felt it like one, it’s not his fault at all. It’s Theo’s, and he’s not going to take the blame for such a rookie mistake. 

“Yes you did!”

“No, I punched you with my lips,” Liam grumbles, taking a step closer and repeating it. Quickly smacking his lips over Theo’s before pulling away and looking defiantly at the dumbfounded guy in front of him. “See? It’s different”

“That was punching me?”

There’s disbelief and amusement in that husky voice. The disrespect. Liam isn’t to be made fun, he’s a dangerous machine. Punching people with his lips? A power move. Theo should learn to do stuff like that instead of making fun of Liam’s deadliest traits.

“Yeah,” Liam mutters, puffing his chest and crossing his arms. Chin jutting one inch up because Theo is hovering, the fucking cheater. “What you gonna do about it?”

 

*

 

 

This time, when Theo kisses him back, Liam thinks that maybe that’s the true secret to fly.

 

 

*

  
  


“You’re looking at me”

“I’m not,” Theo huffs, but he’s still totally looking at Liam. Green eyes eagerly moving from Liam’s eyes to his lips and back again and Liam’s pretty sure he’d end up getting motion sick just by that alone.

“You totally are,” he grumbles, ready to punch Theo, this time with his fist, when the thought clicks. More like explodes instead of clicks, but whatever. He still smiles, wide and amused, making Theo tense up a bit. “I know what is happening, you have a crush on me. That’s why you keep coming back”

“I don’t”

“You can’t fool me”

“Don’t need to, you do an amazing work by yourself,” Theo smirks, crossing his arms and looking down at Liam because the cheater started to hover over the floor again.

The smile slips off from Liam’s face.

Oh, this is on.

  
  


*

 

There’s another punch and another kiss.

Although Liam is completely at loss in what order.  
  


 

*

 

There are more kisses, and really, Liam can live with that one perfectly.  
  


 

*

 

Okay so maybe the books deceived him a little bit too much for his liking and he’ll now sell or throw away everything regarding Peter Pan under his possession.

Except the real Peter Pan, who’s equally creepier and more murder-y than the character of the book but who also has the softer smile and the more enrapturing green eyes Liam has ever seen.

He’ll keep Theo around for good.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> _"You know that place between sleep and awake, that place where you can still remember dreaming? That's where I'll always love you. That's where I'll be waiting."_
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> You can yell at me in the comments with any language.  
> I swear I know how to use a translator.


End file.
